


I've Fallen For You (Literally)

by Howellsprincess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Phan - Freeform, Snow, but not really lol, pretend injury, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howellsprincess/pseuds/Howellsprincess
Summary: Phil falls on his ass while building a snowman with Dan. Dan feels bad so does whatever Phil asks of him... Phil has obscure demands..





	I've Fallen For You (Literally)

The day was freezing. So cold that some people would even say they were “freezing off their tits.” And that someone would also be known as Daniel Howell. 

Dan never liked the outside much, but he sure did love his best friend. Phil loved the snow, hell, he even blended into the snow if he laid on it.   
Philly loved it so much and was saddened when his best mate Dan said he wouldn’t join him. 

Little did Phil know, Dan was sat on the couch contemplating whether or not to join his friend. Danny boy was pinning over Phil for as long as he could remember and would do anything to get Phil’s attention, even if it meant sacrificing the warmth his laptop gave his crotch. 

Sucking it up, Dan got up, put on 27 layers on and 5 pairs of socks, and joined the raven haired boy outside. 

" Danny! You made it! Wanna help me build a snowman?" Phil beamed at Dan with the biggest smile. 

Dan compliantly obliged. He could never say no to him. Once Phil asked Dan to fall in front of the dairy section because he was so embarrassed that dropped, slipped, and fell on a tub of yogurt. Dan will never forget the day that they were both kicked out of Tesco for almost destroying the whole produce section. 

Everything was going fine and dandy and they were oh so close to finishing their lopsided snowman, but Phil, being Phil literally fell on his ass. NOT because of the snow, but because Dan pushed him. 

“What the hell, Daniel! Why’d you push me? I push you down the stairs ONCE-“

“twice” dan corrected the fallen Phil.

“TWICE, and you want to punish me?? I could have broken my ass!” Phil said, quickly wincing in pain as he attempted to get up, but fell on his ass again.

“Dan, I think I twisted my ankle!” 

‘oh shit, this is definitely going to make Phil fall madly in love with me’ Dan sarcastically thought as he helped his crush of 9 years up. 

“You didn’t twist it, you twit, you just sprained it. “ 

The younger boy nonetheless felt terrible for hurting Phil, so he told him he could “be his slave” for the day. I agreed solemnly because I didn’t want to ruin any chance I had to get with him.

So for the entire day I went up and down the house to get him anything he desired. Im not gonna lie, it was getting a little excessive after the 10th command. I was asked to bring him pain killers, hot chocolate, a coconut which I had to drive all the way to some sketchy foreign looking store which was probably run by crackheads to get, a leaf blower because “the fan isn’t cold enough,” sweatpants which he didnt even put on, sweet tea which he doesn’t even drink, and his yodeling pickle. He even made me clip his toe nails! And to make things worse, he demanded I make him frog legs or he was going to cry! I had to go back to that crackhead store because tesco didnt have any. 

Danny boy was exhausted with all of Phil’s obscure demands, but compiled every single time. But when Phil asked Dan to dance while reenacting his “Hello Internet” video, Dan snapped.

“What the fuck Phil! I’m sick and tired of this bullshit! I know that you got hurt because of me, but what do you need all of this for? Im no longer going to be your stupid dancing monkey!” Dan fumed at Phil who only started to cry laughing.

“Oh you dumb boy, you know you could’ve stopped at any point? I’m not even hurt! I did all of this because I wanted to see how long it would take for you to snap. Props to you for finding a coconut and frog legs in this month!”

“I can’t believe you Philip! All this bloody time you were faking it? While I was feeling bad about spraining you ankle? I’m out of here!” Dan angrily said, on his way out of Phil’s bedroom.

“Wait Dan! I have one more request!” Phil got out of bed and walked over to Dan.

“No more!”

“Will you kiss me? “ At that, Dan stopped in his tracks and started to blush profusely. 

“What did you just ask me?” He couldn’t believe his ears, did he hear him correctly.

“I asked if you could get the hell out of my way I need to piss!” Dan was furious, this jackass was getting on his nerves, he was ready to attack when…

“I’m just kidding, dummy. Kiss me, Danny. I’m sorry for being so mean today. Oh and happy valentines day, babe.” Phil sweetly kissed Dan, making all of his troubles worth it.

“Now about those frog legs.. “ There was no way on hell Phil was going to eat them, even if Phil proposed! Well maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this nonsense I wrote with the help my friends Katie and Constance :)


End file.
